camp_halfblood_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Brett Lewis
Brett Lewis is a 15-year-old Daughter of Iris. Her roleplayer is Miramc22. Biography Brett "Lewis" Perry Lewis was born on August 13. She was born to Brian Lewis, a man who studied insects in the Smithsonian at Washington, DC, and Iris, the goddess of rainbows. She was born as a very healthy and beautiful baby. Iris loved Brett and Brian very much. Iris stayed with Brett and Brian until Brett was ten. Brett and Brian were both very sad and never understood why Iris left. Brian continued his job at the Smithsonian and always brought Brett to come with him. Brett was always a loud and bold kid. She was only appreciated by the boys in her school. The other girls thought that she was trying to fit in, so they ignored her. Brett had only one best friend named Cody Bennett . Cody always called Brett by her last name, Lewis. Other people started to call her "Lewis" also, so she adopted it as her name. One day while Lewis and Cody were at the Air and Space Museum, they were attacked by hellhounds. Cody had no explanation for what was going on and neither did Lewis. A satyr came and explained that they were going to Camp Half-Blood, where they arrived safely. Lewis was claimed by Iris and Cody was claimed by Nike. Lewis' fatal flaw is her ambition. She will do anything to reach her goals, and she is very dedicated to them. She likes being in charge, and she will always do her best in serious situations. Early Life Lewis was always a happy and energetic child with ADHD and dyslexia. When she was in 4th grade, she met her best friend who she claims for him to be her sidekick, Cody Bennett. They became best friends because they both were missing their moms and were always overprotective of each other. Lewis was always very supportive of him and he was very supportive of Lewis. They both loved Greek mythology. On the day that they were attacked, they knew nothing except for being attacked by a hellhound. Lewis blamed Cody that he was a satyr and Cody blamed Lewis saying that she was a nymph, but Clover Greenwood arrived and explained everything. They arrived safely at Camp Half-Blood and they are never seen without each other. Appearance Lewis has light brown hair and pretty eyes that to change color like the rainbow. She has light skin and freckles and she has pretty pink lips. Some people call her very pretty but she prefers to dress as a tomboy at times. Alliances *Cody Bennett (Best Friend) Enemies *None yet! Powers/Abilities/Weapons *Lewis has free Iris messages. *Lewis can create rainbows. *Lewis can create Iris messages. *Lewis sometimes helps out with Iris Messages. *Lewis uses a bow and arrow as her weapon. Gallery rainbow_eyes_by_demi_daitya-d57wsya.jpg|Lewis' eyes article-new_ehow_images_a08_31_go_enchant-elder-scrolls-iv-oblivion-800x800.jpg|Lewis' quiver of arrows BowDeuc.jpg|Lewis' bow Il 340x270.392581759 gskq.jpg|Lewis and Cody's "Best Friend Necklaces" 1389175-12-1327925400103.jpg photo-2.jpg 734253_149962158489889_852159643_n.jpg bF-7Vwd0.jpeg tumblr_mimp0bWOIn1rhc30vo1_500.jpg 14101947_0Zq5C.jpeg 12926449_Sn22b.png compli.jpg large-11.jpg tumblr_mimp327GXc1rhc30vo1_500.jpg thumb-9.jpg 220x230_czY5SthOSUcK.jpeg photo-1.jpg 625906j13727104458.jpg n506b1a4b4e6b7_large.jpg tumblr_mioccivghM1rhc30vo1_500.jpg tumblr_miocabbu671rhc30vo1_500.jpg thumb-8.jpg large-10.jpg large-9.jpg large-8.jpg photo1.jpg tumblr_mgddrkEoHK1s2g66lo1_1280.jpg thumb-7.jpg 1331594336233_f.jpg thumb-6.jpg B7854C1E-6670-45E1-9B64-8A1DAECF0756-1614-000001CDD723482B.jpg thumb-5.jpg thumb-4.jpg 12926454_w4p1L.png 14106225_DkNea.jpeg cc4e0907-8b29-483e-897d-7435dc7fac8a.jpg tumblr_mmyfmqYhsN1rhc30vo1_400.jpg b1ebfccd5f96adf693bbef5af388931a.jpg thumb-3.jpg large-7.jpg thumb-2.jpg thumb-1.jpg Category:Child of Iris